1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a terminal apparatus which receives voice and image signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A facsimile apparatus is an example of a terminal apparatus which can receive and transmit image signals through a telephone line. Some facsimile devices can function to call the other operator without cutting off the telephone circuit after communication of the image signal. A facsimile device having such a function includes a button which is operated when one operator wants to call the other operator without cutting off the telephone circuit, a PRI-Q signal outputting circuit for outputting PRI-Q signals when the button is operated (the PRI-Q signals include the PRI-EOM signal, the PRI-MPS signal and the PRI-EOP signal as described in recommendation Rec. T30 of the International Telegram and Telephone Consultative Committee, and are used as the signalling for calling the other operator without cutting off the telephone circuit), a PRI-Q signal detection circuit for detecting PRI-Q signals from the telephone circuit, and an indicator which indicates the detection of the PRI-Q signals.
However, when the operator of the called party is absent, the operator of the calling party must recall until the other operator returns.